Hands On
by tensergorn
Summary: Komatsu overcomes his insecurity about not being more hands on with Toriko.


Toriko knew he wouldn't have ever met Komatsu, much less become his partner, if the plucky little chef wasn't such a hands-on person. So it was kind of ironic that one of Komatsu's best traits was causing the chef insecurity. Not in the kitchen, of course. Never in the kitchen. In bed.

That night Komatsu started up what was becoming a common post-sex argument.

"It's no fair!" Komatsu whined as he snuggled against Toriko's side. His small legs twisted in the mess of blankets piled atop his bed. Komatsu's skin felt comforting against Toriko's post-orgasm flush. "I want to touch you when we make love too!"

"I'm telling you," Toriko said, stroking Komatsu's slim, damp back. "All I need to come is to suck you off."

Komatsu nuzzled deeper, shaking his head. "But... but I don't have to _do_ anything! Your mouth is so amazing, Toriko. I...I... just have to come."

"Komatsu, you don't realize how delicious your come is."

"Waugh, that's embarassing!" Komatsu cried, and buried his head.

"It's true," Toriko stated, ruffling his partner's hair. He placed a kiss on Komatsu's forehead to stop his fussing. Komatsu calmed, placing an arm up around the big man's neck.

"Well, that's only because of the delicious foods you're always getting for us, Toriko," he said.

"But you're the one who cooks them."

"Augh!" Komatsu rolled over, coccooning himself in blankets. Toriko picked up the Komatsu wad and held it close.

"I love you and so does food," Toriko said.

Only a few days later, Toriko had a day with no plans. He wasn't good at empty days in the city; he got antsy. At least Komatsu had the day off too and had told him to come over.

Komatsu, wearing his chef's attire, welcomed Toriko into his house with a kiss on the cheek. He barely fit in the narrow hallway. But the narrow space did amplify a tantalizing panopoly of smells from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, there's going to be Cheese Ham for lunch if you can wait," Komatsu said.

"I want something now," Toriko complained.

Komatsu leaned up for a kiss. His lips were tiny, like a... well, like a normal person's. Toriko accepted the smallness of Komatsu's lips like he accepted everything else about his partner. What others might have seen as weaknesses, he saw as part of the package of an amazing person.

Toriko maneuvered them out of the hall over to the living room sofa, tongue deep in Komatsu's mouth. In no time at all, he had the small chef on his lap. The familiar sensation of Komatsu's ass under his hands got his cock tingling, the feeling growing stronger as he slid fingers along Komatsu's asscrack.

The buttons of the chef outfit popped open with a quick rip of teeth, followed by a moan from his partner. Once the fresh expanse of skin was before Toriko, he planted kisses down the front of Komatsu's chest.

His mouth suddenly met something small, hard, and not Komatsu.

"What's that?" It was a little metal tube about four inches long in Komatsu's hand. With a long wire.

"It's a...a vibrator," stammered Komatsu.

"That's nice, but it's not important right now," Toriko said, going back to Komatsu's mouth. Small hands blocked him.

"No, it's a sex toy!" Komatsu insisted. "I...just wanted to do something for you."

Toriko's eyes widened. "For me?"

"Yes," Komatsu was bright red. "To go in you. It's got this controller...so I can control it while you have me in your mouth."

"Hmm," Toriko was about as interested in electronics as a wad of paper, but if it was something that made Komatsu happy, he wasn't going to argue. "Let's do it!"

Komatsu visibly relaxed, his posture becoming more authoritative. "Okay, you'll have to take off your shorts. I'll get the lube."

Komatsu dashed off in search of whatever ingredient he needed for the encounter. Toriko smiled at his enthusiasm and he stripped off his shorts. He then sprawled nude on the couch, enjoying the wafting scent of Cheese Ham in the oven, waiting for Komatsu to return.

His partner turned the corner naked, holding lube and vibe. He eyed Toriko's arrangement and decided it wasn't optimal for his project.

"Toriko, can you lean your legs onto the coffee table? And let me between, please?"

Once between, Komatsu gently touched the pink ring of Toriko's asshole. Toriko twitched involuntarily, and slid down more for better accesss.

"This won't hurt," Komatsu reassured. Well, Toriko knew that. Komatsu would have to practically stick a whole hand up his ass before he'd get uncomfortable. "I'm just going to loosen you up enough to get the vibe in."

"Mmm." Having Komatsu's fingers pressing into him was always a pretty nice feeling. Suddenly his ass stretched farther, letting the vibe pass. The sensation was gone as soon as it began.

"It's in." Komatsu confirmed, face serious.

"What now?" Toriko asked, curious.

"Just do the normal thing, like normal," Komatsu said. "Yes."

Toriko sat up, feeling nothing strange except the cord trailing from his ass. He leaned down to kiss Komatsu. "Switch places then."

Once Komatsu was kneeling on the couch, they exchanged wet kisses. Toriko broke them to lick and suck his way down Komatsu's chest, headed to the enticing scent of arousal between his legs. He nuzzled the pink tip of Komtasu's cock, then suckled the head.

A vibration shot through his ass. He looked up, seeing Komatsu flushed and pressing a button on a handheld device connected to the wire.

"Keep going," Komatsu said, a bit breathless.

Toriko didn't need to be told twice to put anything in his mouth, and slid his lips around Komatsu's erection until pubes tickled his nose. He dragged his lips up the shaft and was rewarded with another vibration in his ass; this time it didn't stop, just became a low buzzing in his blood as he massaged Komatsu's cock with his mouth.

It _was_ a reward for the fellatio; the sensation felt good. A warmth spread through his hips, cock and ass tingling as he continued to suck steadily on Komatsu's dick. He was getting a little drunk on the scent of sweat and sex juice.

The pulse of Komatsu's cock was the only warning he got before the buzzing became fierce.

"Ahh!" Toriko cried. "Nnn, Komatsu... It gets faster?"

Komatsu nodded, gasping. "More, please. Keep going."

A bit shaky now, Toriko resumed his attention on Komatsu's shaft. It was hot and leaking precum, and tasted of salt. With a hint of Toasted Grape and a dozen other things that Komatsu had prepared and eaten recently.

"Ahhhh!" The increase in vibration caught Toriko off guard again, and he slumped.

"Does it feel good?" questioned Komatsu.

"Yes, hah, ahhh," Toriko replied. "It feels damn good. Don't stop, Komatsu!"

"I'm glad," Komatsu sighed. His free hand drifted down to tug at his saliva-covered cock. Toriko's breath caught in his throat. Komatsu looked delicious, utterly damn delectable like that. It made his desire to utterly consume that cock unbearable.

"Toriko..." Komatsu moaned, eyes shut tight. Toriko couldn't ignore that.

He lunged forward and curled his tongue around the wet, stiff shaft. Komatsu gasped and flicked the button to pulse.

Toriko moaned, then returned his shaky attentions to Komatsu's cock. A heavy lick from bottom to tip and he finally got the whole thing back in his mouth.

Komatsu shrieked above him somewhere, and the chef's whole body trembled. The scent was building and Toriko increased suction until he felt Komatsu quiver deeply. He opened his mouth wide.

The taste of Komatsu's semen was absolutely orgasmic. The happy shudder started at Toriko's mouth and wound into his spine, which was already abuzz. The vibrations echoed into his cock and like he was some sort of machine his automatic response was to come.

Throat filled with semen, mouth filled with cock and ass melting with vibrations, Toriko trembled and shook. He lost sensation, even scent, as thunderng vibrations rumbled through his jellied brain. His cock jetted come and he collapsed into Komatsu's crotch.

He found himself in the same position minutes later. His partner was stroking his hair.

"Did you like it?" Komatsu asked. No matter what the experiment, it seemed, the consummate chef was eager to record the successes and failures.

"Yes. Definitely."

"I'm really glad."

"You taste better when you're getting what you want."

"Is... is that it?" Komatsu blushed. He drew Toriko's face into a hug and kept it there.

"Hey, why don't you fuck me next time, Komatsu?" Toriko said, eyes covered by his partner's arms.

"Thank you, but..." Komatsu sat back and looked away, blushing. "It's selfish, but I like having your mouth on me."

Toriko smiled.

"That makes two of us. But, hey, get a bigger vibe next time," Toriko stretched, happily breathing the scent of cooking food.

"Oh...uh... Of course!" Komatsu said excitedly, as he started reassembling his clothes. "Actually, there's still a couple hours left on the ham, and the store that carries those vibes is near a really great steakhouse."

Toriko jumped up. "What are we waiting for?"


End file.
